Revolutionary Reunion
by AdmiralFirestorm
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh story based between the French and Indian and American Revolutionary Wars. A time of horse-drawn carriages, huge battles, copper appliances, atlantic trade, and drafty bathrooms. Bsically a silentshipping. SxS slight forced upon SxD, JxM, YxT, TxM, Rx? rest revealed later.


Hey everyone I decided to make a American Revolution version of Yu-Gi-Oh with all the characters from my story "An Old Friend Returns" Here is the stats for everyone. Also all the romance parts were basically supplied by my sister. Any action was completely of my design.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugi Motu- Owner of "Kame Tavern" in Boston. Age: 19

Yami- Police Captain in Boston. Age: 19

Joey Wheeler- Minuteman Captain from Boston. Age: 20

Mai Valentine- Sweetheart of Joey Wheeler and daughter of mayor of Concord. Age: 20

Tea Gardner- Owner of tea shop in Boston. Age: 18

Serenity Wheeler- Secret sweetheart of Seto Kaiba and sister of Joey Wheeler. Age: 18

Seto Kaiba- Captain of British 32nd Line Infantry Division and secret sweetheart of Serenity Wheeler. Age: 21

Maximillion Pegasus- Commander of British troops in Boston. Age: 34

Robert Barry- Brother of John and Peter Barry and Admiral of the British 4th fleet armada. Age: 26

John Barry- Brother of Robert and Peter Barry and half owner of Barry Shipping Lines. Age: 24

Peter Barry- Brother of Robert and John Barry and half owner of Barry Shipping Lines. Age: 24

Tristan Taylor- Owner of the fishing boat "Wild Falcon" and secretly has a crush on Serenity Wheeler. Age: 22

Duke Devlin- Governor's son and also has a crush on Serenity though shows it more obviously. Age: 19

Solomon Motu- Boston Governor and father of Duke Devlin. Age: 57

Mokuba Kaiba- Brother of Seto Kaiba and First Mate aboard the British ship "Summerset". Age: 17

Marik Ishtar- Chief of local Native American Tribe. Age: 19

Ryuo Bakura- Dock Worker and secretly runs illegal trading with bandits. Age: 19

Roland- British Lieutenant under the command of Pegasus. Age: 29

And now to our show. First a quick summary.

It is the fall of 1764 one year after the end of the French and Indian War. Troops are being moved into Boston to handle a number of Indian attacks on local farms and house's. Our story begins in the house of Captain Joseph Wheeler of the Minuteman of Boston. ….

… Joey sat down at the table and fixed himself a cup of tea. He spit it out right after he took a sip. He stared at it with shock. What kind of tea were the traders trying to sell them. Whatever it was was highway robbery.

He looked in on his sister who was knitting a nice sweater for the fast coming winter months. After all winter in Boston was a nightmare. If you didn't have any warm clothes you were likely to die by the end of winter.

"Hey Serenity what trader did you buy this tea from?" He inquired disgusted with whoever had sold this tea. Whoever it was was going to get a royal beating for this terrible tea.

"Oh Tristan gave it to me for free. He said it was great." Joey sneered thinking of his friends ongoing tricks. Tristan did them to try and impress Serenity. Actually sometimes he went too far. In fact he had been arrested several times for pulling tricks on soldiers.

"If I have to put up with anymore of his tricks I will personally shoot him. For now thanks to my authority I think I'll just settle for throwing him in a cell for a little." Joey pulled on his beige uniform and shouldered his musket and walked out the door. He acted like a big tough guy but Serenity knew the truth.

"Oh Joey. When will you learn to let things go." Serenity chuckled to herself. Little did she know that an old friend was about to re-enter her life. And in a big way.

Onboard the warship HMS Reluctance under the command of Admiral Robert Barry soldiers began to get up. They noticed as usual that their Captain was looking out at the surrounding waters. He had been doing that every morning as they neared Boston.

Seto Kaiba was not a man who was usually nervous. He had seemed all the more nervous when they lost sight of the warship Summerset on which Kaiba's brother Mokuba served. Those two were an inseparable duo.

The reason for Kaiba's nervousness was unknown to everyone. This morning he paced on the bow and constantly glanced towards the sea.

From the helm two men watched this frantic man. They were the actual Admiral Robert Barry himself and Commander Maximillion Pegasus. They were concerned for Captain Kaiba's sanity.

"Robert is it me or is Kaiba-boy even more nervous than usual." Pegasus inquired to his commanding officer. Since they were friends they didn't refer to each other by rank.

"Indeed he does and I didn't think that was possible. I say this. When we land in Boston we keep close tabs on him when we can. And speaking of Boston. Look!" They spotted land only about an hours worth of sailing away.

Inside Seto's head.

_Finally Boston! Soon I'll see my lovely sweetheart again. Oh how I have waited years for this moment when I'll see my lady again. I'm coming Serenity._

SIX HOURS LATER IN DOWNTOWN BOSTON

It was dark out now and the people of Boston began to settle down and even the soldiers began to set up their small camps for the night. However a sole figure walked down the cobblestone roads.

Joey was walking towards Tristan's house fuming over all the tricks that his friend had pulled on him. Tristan was oblivious to the fact that Serenity barely noticed his jokes and tricks.

"He is supposed to be my friend and not a pain in the neck. When I get my hands on him I'll ring his neck. Now which way was it?" He scratched his head as he looked around the dark street. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him.

Acting on instinct Joey primed and loaded his musket and took aim at the figure behind him who raised a flintlock pistol.

"Who goes there?! Reveal yourself!" Joey shouted at the figure who he heard chuckle. The figure walked out of the shadows and it was revealed to be a British Officer.

He had chestnut brown hair and deep ice blue eyes.

"My name is Seto Kaiba. My rank is Captain of the 32nd Line Infantry Division. And I am looking for a young woman in this city." He smiled at the minuteman before him. Joey smirked for a second or two. He thought: _"Aint we all."_

"Aint we all looking for a lady to share our lives with in this world. Who might this young lady be?" Joey inquired curiously. The man seemed very mysterious.

"Her name is Serenity Wheeler." Kaiba was shocked to see the man once more raise his musket at him. Well this was a surprise.

"What do you want with my sister Captain Kaiba!" Joey was already backing up and while he wasn't looking he tripped over a rock. When he looked up Kaiba was gone.

Joey got up and ran. He didn't stop to catch a carriage he just ran. He ran at top speed towards home. He ran and ran until he could run no more. He finally arrived at his house. He ran down the dark streets, past dark houses, and finally reached his destination.

He flung the door open.

"SERENITY GET DOWN HERE!" He heard his sister run down the stairs. She was dressed in her green evening gown and holding a candle.

"What is it Joey? Its late so stop shouting and sit down." He sat down with her and took a deep breathe. This wasn't exactly the best time for questions.

"Serenity do you know a man named Seto Kaiba." Serenity nearly fainted at this. She quickly hid here shock. Joey didn't notice luckily.

"No. I have never met a man named Seto Kaiba." She said. Joey didn't buy it but he just walked off and went to bed. It was three in the morning. Serenity didn't sleep a wink that night.

TEN MINUTES LATER AT THE CAMP OUTSIDE THE GOVERNOR'S MANSION

A sole figure snuck into the camp. Carefully but easily avoiding the tired sentries and passing men passed out around campfires.

Seto Kaiba snuck back into the officers tent where he, Robert, Mokuba, Pegasus, and Lieutenant Roland slept. He entered the dark tent.

He entered to find them all asleep or so he thought. As soon as he sat down the lights came on and he found all four men staring at him for having broken curfew.

"Captain would you mind telling me why you are up at three in the morning!" Robert demanded. The man wore a plain white shirt with black trousers. He glared at him. He looked furious that one of his best officers had broken one of the first rules they teach you in basic training. Don't break curfew.

"Well….you see…..I uh…." Kaiba stuttered under the eyes of his superiors. Before he could answer everyone but Mokuba left for a different tent. They were too tired to hear his excuse.

Kaiba laid back down on his bunk and turned out the light.

"Seto?" Came the soft voice of Mokuba in the dark.

"Yes Mokuba?" He replied tiredly.

"Why were you up so late? Wait did it have to do with Serenity?" Mokuba always had to know what he wasn't supposed to. No matter how private it was.

"Mokuba don't dig into things that don't concern you. And yes I was trying to find her." He replied sadly. He had hoped to find Serenity quickly. However before heading back he had told sentries to alert him if a girl of Serenity's description was seen. He would find her if it was the last thing he did.

"Oh well I take it you didn't find her. I'll let you sleep. Goodnight Seto." Mokuba pretended to go to sleep but actually snuck out.

"Night Mokuba." Seto slept till six in the morning when all of Boston woke up. He awoke to the sounds of the firing drills.

AT THE WHEELER RESIDENCE

_Dear Joey,_

_I left early to find some groceries also I plan on sleeping at Mai's tonight so I wont be home until tomorrow afternoon. Love You Big Brother._

_Love,_

_Serenity_

Serenity walked along the streets towards the market. People greeted her along the way and she returned the greeting. Everyone seemed so happy that the war was finally over but still tense as the Indian attacks continued. Even the grim faced soldiers cracked a smile here and there.

She stopped by Tea's Tea Shop along the way and coincidentally that was the name. She opened the door and saw that it was mildly busy. Tea looked up from the counter and walked over to greet her.

"Serenity Wheeler. I haven't seen you here in awhile. So how have you been?" So they chatted for a few minutes. Finally Serenity asked Tea if she had any fresh tea in stock.

"I believe I do after all a trade fleet just docked yesterday with the troops. I have a few box's. Around twenty so how much do you want?" Tea asked sweetly to her friend.

"I'll take two box's please. How much will that cost?" Tea put the boxes on the counter and was about to tell her how much when the door was flung open to reveal a well dressed gentleman who looked none too gentle.

As the man came closer they saw that it was Duke Devlin the Governor's son. He had a crush on Serenity since they met and he had been trying to make her like him. Looks like he finally was resorting to force.

"Serenity your coming with me. You wont deny me anymore!" He grabbed her wrist and began to drag her out of the shop when Tea stopped him.

"She doesn't have to go with you!" Tea snarled at Duke. He just smirked and continued to pull her along when Yami the Police Captain stepped in front of him.

"Mr. Devlin if you go through with this then I will consider it kidnapping and you will be detained. Now please let her go and leave before I am forced to call the soldiers." Yami raised his whistle but before he blew it Duke let her go and left.

After that she hailed a carriage and gave him a list of places to take her. It took awhile to get around all the places.

After what seemed like three hours Serenity finished and told the driver to take her to her house. The carriage rattled along the streets and Serenity stared uninterested out the window when she saw a man in an alley that looked just like _him_.

It was just too much to hope for. She told the driver to take her groceries to the Wheeler residence and from their to take her luggage to the Valentine residence in Concord.

She jumped out of the carriage and ran towards the alleyway but before she could enter it she was gagged and pulled into a nearby house.

"You wont get away this time my sweet." Came the lustful voice of Duke Devlin.

Seto had known Serenity saw him and he knew she was coming towards him when she was pulled into a nearby house. So now he, Mokuba, a few soldiers and sailors, and Lieutenant Roland were banging on the door of said house.

"OPEN UP YOU SWINE! OPEN UP BEFORE WE BREAK THE DOOR DOWN! BY ORDER OF HIS MAGESTY THE KING OPEN UP!" Kaiba screamed as he and the others searched for a way in. They finally decided to break down the door as they had said.

They put their shoulders to the door and their combined weights were enough to break it down. They rushed inside searching the whole house. Seto, Mokuba, and Roland opened the master bedroom door upstairs and were pushed back outside by a vicious figure. The door slammed shut.

"SHES MINE YOU HEAR ME! MINE! YOULL NEVER GET HER!" Came the voice on the other end.

"DEVLIN OPEN UP THIS DOOR IN THE NAME OF HIS MAGESTIES ARMED FORCES!" Kaiba shouted while they banged on the door. They were never going to get through at this rate.

"I have an idea. You keep banging on the door to keep him distracted while I climb around to the window and get inside. I rescue the damsel and incapacitate the maniac." Kaiba said with confidence that was somewhat reduced when he had seen who was tied to a chair in the room.

AdmiralF.: How's that for a first chapter eh?

Seto: Pathetic really. And why did you make me such a big softy?

Joey: And why did ya make ma sista in love with Kaiba?

Duke: Why am I the bad guy here?

Mokuba: Why cant I have sugar?

Seto, and everyone: NO SUGAR FOR MOKUBA!

Mai: Why haven't I been introduced yet?

Yugi: What is my part in the story?

AdmiralF.: *Smoke coming out of ears and nostrils breathing fire* ENOUGH! SHUT UP AND WAIT FOR YOUR ANSWERS!

Everyone who wasn't mentioned in person yet: WHEN ARE WE COMING IN?

Seto: *Ducks behind a couch*

Joey: *Hides in closet*

Duke: * Stands there clueless*

Mokuba: *Sneaks away with a sugar packet*

Mai: *Jumps out the window*

Yugi: *Hides under table*

AdmiralF.: *Takes out machinegun and begins to fire randomly* IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF THEY KEEP ANNOYING ME WE MAY HAVE LESS CHARACTERS!


End file.
